The ability to create and display video content is constantly improving up to the limits of human perception. Current standards for compressing and encoding video, such as those produced by the Moving Picture Experts Group (“MPEG”), have limitations on the dynamic range and the color gamut that may be coded and delivered to a consumer display device. As such, these standards produce video content with a dynamic range and color gamut that is below the capabilities of most of the displays being sold today. It would be advantageous to deliver video content that included both the standard limited range and the full range such that the video content could be readily mapped to fit the capabilities of the display device, taking a given viewing environment into account.